chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
May 25th (Kiriha)
日曜日。 Sunday. 今日は休日だ。 Today is my day off. 窓から外を見る。 I look out the window. 【孝平】「・やたらいい天気だな」 Kouhei: Yay, good weather. よし、たまには買い物にでも行くか。 Okay, time to go buy some stuff I need. 月刊ビジネスサンデーも出てるはずだし、そうしよう。 The new issue of Business Sunday came out after all. というわけで、一人で街に来た。 And so here I am in town all alone. 相変わらず人が多い。 As usual, its crowded. 【孝平】「さて、と」 Kouhei: Alright. とりあえず本屋に向かおう。 First things first... I head towards the bookstore. あっさり雑誌をゲット。 I quickly find my magazine and buy it. 散歩でもするかな。 I guess I'll just wander now. この街で俺が知ってるのは、買い物をする場所だけだ。 From what I can remember about this street, there's basically just a bunch of shops. ちょっとぶらぶらして、詳しくなっておくのも悪くないだろう。 I might as well take it easy and peek in the windows. そう思って歩き出した。 With that in mind, I wander down the street. しばらく歩いていると、道路の反対側に見知った人物を見つけた。 After a while of wandering, I see someone familiar on the other side of the street. 【桐葉】「・」 Kiriha: ... あれは、紅瀬さんだ。 That's Kuze-san. 歩道に立って、道行く人を眺めているようだ。 It looks like she's just standing on the street, watching as people pass her by. 何をしてるんだろう？ I wonder what she's doing here. 紅瀬さんに向かって、人が歩いていく。 People are walking by her... それを見つめる。 And she stares at them intently. また歩いていく。 People walking... 見つめる。 Her staring... 犬が駆け寄っていく。 A dog runs up to her. にらむ。 *scowl* とても脅えた。 That's an impressive scowl. 飼い主らしき人が紅瀬さんに駆け寄ってくる。 A man who looks like the pet's owner rushes over as well. そして、ぺこぺこと頭を下げた。 He bows to her several times, appologizing. きっと、リードを放して犬が逃げてしまったんだな。 Oh, the dog must have slipped his leash I guess. で、捕まえてくれてありがとう、と。 And he's saying 'Thank you for stopping my dog!', I guess. Even though she didn't do anything but be scary... 一方紅瀬さんは、 And Kuze-san must be saying... 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha: It was nothing. という反応だ。 As per usual. 飼い主と犬が去り、紅瀬さんは再び道行く人を眺め始める。 As the pet owner leaves, she goes back to staring at people on the street. 【桐葉】「・っ！」 Kiriha: ...! 紅瀬さんが急に、遠くを見た。 Suddenly, she starts looking at something far off in the distance. 視線の先を追うと、杖を持ったおばあちゃんが交差点をふらふらと歩いている。 Following her gaze, I see her looking at an old lady with a cane, unsteadily crossing an intersection. その途中で、信号が赤に変わった。 Halfway through her journey across the street, the light has changed. 【孝平】「あっ！」 Kouhei: Ah! クラクションが鳴り、バイクはおばあさんのすぐそばを走り抜けていく。 Not paying attention, the cars begin to roll forward. 慌てて交差点を目指して走る。 They're heading straight for her. しかし、俺が辿りつくよりも早く紅瀬さんが交差点を疾走。 But before I can even get into motion, Kuze-san is already sprinting towards the intersection. おばあちゃんを素早く助けて、こちら側に渡ってきた。 She quickly manages to ward off the cars and guide the old lady to the other side safely in the span of a few seconds. ・。 ... 紅瀬さんはおばあちゃんにひたすらお礼を言われていた。 The old lady is profusely thanking Kiriha. 小さく首を振っている。 She only gives a small shake of her head. なんか微笑ましい光景だな。 Well, that was a nice scene. と考えていると、じっとにらまれた。 As I think that, she suddenly looks up and stares at me with an unreadable expression. 紅瀬さんが、まっすぐこちらに歩いてくる。 Then she walks over to me. 【桐葉】「何を見ているのかしら？」 Kiriha: What are you staring at? 【孝平】「・紅瀬さんがおばあさんを助けるところ」 Kouhei: You, saving some old lady. 【桐葉】「貴方も飛び出してたじゃない」 Kiriha: You started to move like you were going to try and save her too, didn't you? そんなとこまで見てたのか。 So she could see me even then? 【孝平】「やっぱり、運動神経いいんだな」 Kouhei: Well, I guess your reflexes are better than mine. 【桐葉】「どうかしら」 Kiriha: I wonder... 曖昧に答えて、少し不機嫌そうに俺を見た。 With that vague answer, she looks at me with a sullen face. 【桐葉】「それより、私をずっと見ていたようだけど」 Kiriha: So, why have you been staring at me all this time? 気づいてたのか。 Guess I was discovered from the beginning. 【桐葉】「何か用？」 Kiriha: Have some business with me? 【孝平】「いや、用は・無いが」 Kouhei: Not realy. 【桐葉】「用もないのに、見てて楽しいの？」 Kiriha: If you have no business... was staring at me fun? 犬をにらんだり。 The glaring at the dog... さっそうと老人を助けたり。 The rescuing of the old lady... 【孝平】「これが案外楽しかった」 Kouhei: Unexpectedly enjoyable. 【桐葉】「できれば、放っておいてほしいわね」 Kiriha: I'd rather you left me alone. 【桐葉】「見られているのは、いい気分ではないわ」 Kiriha: Its kind of creepy just having you stare at me. 【孝平】「そうだな。ごめん」 Kouhei: I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry. 素直に謝った。 I honestly appologize. 【桐葉】「さよなら」 Kiriha: Farewell. 短く言って、踵を返す。 With that brief dismissal, she turns away and leaves. そのまま交差点を渡って、元の位置に戻っていく。 Just like that, she's back across the street in her former position. 怒らせてしまったようだ。 So great, now I've pissed her off. 悪気はなかったんだけどな。 I didn't even mean to do anything wrong. 俺は近くの店でクレープを購入。 I buy crepes from a nearby restaurant. 急いで紅瀬さんのいた場所に戻る。 I head back to where she had been standing. ・。 ... よかった、まだいた。 Good, she's still there. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: Kuze-san. 【桐葉】「放っておいてと言ったはずだけれど」 Kiriha: I'm pretty sure I asked you to leave me alone. 買ってきたクレープを紅瀬さんに差し出した。 I hold the crepe I bought out to her. 【桐葉】「・これは？」 Kiriha: This is... 【孝平】「いちごクレープ」 Kouhei: A strawberry crepe. 【桐葉】「なんのつもり？」 Kiriha: What's this supposed to be? 【孝平】「せめてものお詫び」 Kouhei: Something like an apology. 【桐葉】「お詫びの好きな人ね」 Kiriha: You love apologizing, don't you? 【孝平】「ちゃんと謝りたいだけだ」 Kouhei: Just a person who diligently apologizes when need be. 紅瀬さんがじっといちごクレープを見つめる。 She stares at the crepe. 少し考える間があった。 Then she considers it for a time. 【孝平】「もしかして、クレープは嫌いか？」 Kouhei: I don't suppose... you don't like crepes? 【桐葉】「食べたことがないわ」 Kiriha: I've never eaten one. 紅瀬さんの視線が、いちごクレープから外れる。 She shifts her gaze away from the crepe. そして、俺のもう片方の手にあるものを見た。 She's staring at the crepe in my other hand, down at my side. 自分用に買った、キムチクレープだ。 It's a kimchi crepe I bought for myself. 腹が減ってたので、思わず買ってしまった。 I was hungry, so I made the apology purchasing trip duel purpose. 【孝平】「こっちはキムチが入ってる」 Kouhei: This one is a kimchi crepe. 【桐葉】「辛い物もあるのね」 Kiriha: A spicy one, I suppose. 【孝平】「レアだけどな」 Kouhei: They are more rare. もしかしてキムチクレープの方がいいのだろうか。 I wonder if she wants the kimchi crepe more. そっと差し出してみた。 I offer that one as well. 【孝平】「どうぞ」 Kouhei: Take it. 少しだけ首を傾ける。 She tilts her head slightly. 艶のある髪が、かすかに揺れた。 Her gorgeous hair shimmers with the subtle movement. 【桐葉】「・いただくわ」 Kiriha: I suppose. 俺の手からクレープを受け取る。 She takes the kimchi crepe from my hand. 薄い唇をクレープに近づけ、一口。 Bringing it to her pale lips, she nibbles a tiny bite off. 【桐葉】「・」 Kiriha: ... 無表情で、キムチクレープを見つめる。 Expresionlessly, she stares at the kimchi crepe. 【孝平】「言っとくけど、生地は甘いからな」 Kouhei: Well thats fine, I guess I'll have the sweet one. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: Yes. 再びクレープを食べる。 She takes a second bite. 【桐葉】「案外、おいしいわね」 Kiriha: Unexpectedly... delicious. 【孝平】「それは単純にキムチがうまいんじゃないか」 Kouhei: Aren't crepes great? 【桐葉】「そうだとしても、気に入ったわ」 Kiriha: Yes, I've come to like this. 少しだけ、嬉しそうな顔をした。 She gives me a pleased smile. 辛い物の方が好きなのかな。 Thats interesting... so she likes spicy things too. ぐー *stomach growling* 見てたら、お腹が鳴ってしまった。 As I think that, my stomach makes a weird noise. 手元にはいちごクレープ。 Well, I have the strawberry crepe. しかし、キムチクレープも一口食べてみたい。 But I really wanted to try the kimchi crepe... that's why I bought it. 【孝平】「なあ、一口だけもらっていい？」 Kouhei: Mind if I steal a bite of that one? 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: Sure. あっさり渡してくれる。 She holds it out for me. 受け取って、食べてみた。 I bite off a piece from the side she hasn't eaten from yet. 【孝平】「うまいな」 Kouhei: That's really good. 【桐葉】「でしょう？」 Kiriha: Isn't it? む。 No fair. I'll have to go back and get one at some point for myself. 後からじわじわと何かが訪れる。 Suddenly, something starts happening in the back of my mouth. こ、これは・。 Oh no, this is... 【孝平】「辛っ！」 Kouhei: Spicy!! Holy crap its spicy! 慌てていちごクレープにかぶりついた。 I hurriedly bite into the strawberry crepe to sooth my burning palate. 【桐葉】「そうかしら」 Kiriha: Is that so? 俺の様子を見て、少しだけおかしそうに言った。 She gives a small laugh, watching me fan my mouth. 【桐葉】「大げさよ」 Kiriha: You exaggerate. 平然と、キムチクレープを食べている。 She says, calmly eating the fiery kimchi crepe. 大げさじゃないと思うんだが・。 I was /not/ exaggerating... that thing is like the surface of the sun. 俺、辛さにそれほど弱くないはずなんだけどな。 I am kind of a weakling when it comes to spicy foods though. やっと戻ってきた。 We finally are back at school. 紅瀬さんと、街で人を眺めながら話してたら夜になってしまった。 We had been looking at people in the city for so long, it's now night time. 【桐葉】「こんな時間まで付きあうなんて、物好きね」 Kiriha: We were together this long... how strange. 【孝平】「そうかもな」 Kouhei: I suppose so. 【桐葉】「待って」 Kirha: Wait. 門に向かって歩く俺を紅瀬さんが制止する。 Kuze-san stops me as I start to head in through the school gate. 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei: What's wrong? 【桐葉】「門が閉まっているわ」 Kiriha: The gate is closed. 【孝平】「マジか！」 Kouhei: Seriously? 慌てて、門を見る。 I look towards the gate in confusion. ぴったりと閉じてしまっていた。 Sure enough, its locked tight. その前には、二人の屈強な警備員。 A pair of brawny guards stand before it. 一人は背が高く、もう片方は小太り。 One is tall, the other fat. ―u8213 彼らの二つ名は、金角、銀角。 It's Kinji and Ginji. 普段は優しいが、違反者には厳しいことで知られている。 They're usually pretty nice, but they have no mercy in their hearts for violators of school rules. 【孝平】「・門限ぎりぎりアウトか」 Kouhei: We just barely missed curfew, I guess. 【桐葉】「そうね」 Kiriha: So it seems. 【孝平】「素直に怒られに行くしかないな」 Kouhei: Man, they're going to be pissed at us. 【桐葉】「こっちへ」 Kiriha: This way. 紅瀬さんはそれだけ言って、門から遠ざかる方向に走り出す。 With those words, Kuze-san heads off away from the gate. 【孝平】「どこに行くんだ？」 Kouhei: Where are we going? 【桐葉】「静かに」 Kiriha: Be quiet. 【桐葉】「見つかると面倒だわ」 Kiriha: I don't want you to get us caught. 塀沿いにしばらく走ったところで、紅瀬さんが止まる。 Leading me along the perimeter of the school fence, Kuze-san eventually comes to a stop. そして、塀に足をかけ一気に乗り越えた。 Bracing herself between a tree and the wall, she quickly climbs up and hops over. 慌てて俺も塀をよじ登る。 I hurriedly follow her as best I can, not wanting to get left behind in the dark. 暗い地面を警戒しながら、塀から飛び降りる。 Panning the school grounds as best I can from my perch up on top of the wall, I don't see anyone in the gloom, so I hop down after her. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん？」 Kouhei: Kuze-san? 辺りが真っ暗で何も見えない。 I'm completely engulfed by the darkness, and can't see a thing. ここは、寮の裏手の森なのか？ Is this the forest behind the dorms? 【桐葉】「こっちよ」 Kiriha: This way. 手を捕まれる感触。 And hand grabs mine. 紅瀬さんが引っ張ってくれるままに、歩く。 She practically drags me along as she walks at a quick pace. 【孝平】「おおっ」 Kouhei: Woah. 森を抜けると、そこは寮の前だった。 Coming out of the forest, sure enough, there's the dorms. 【孝平】「こんな裏道があったのか」 Kouhei: So this is your secret path. そして、寮の玄関は見事に閉まっていた。 Even still, the dorms themselves are still locked. 【桐葉】「・」 Kiriha: ... 【孝平】「どうした？」 Kouhei: What's wrong? 【桐葉】「閉まってるわ」 Kiriha: They're locked 【孝平】「門限だからな」 Kouhei: Well, it is past curfew. 【桐葉】「どうすればいいかしら」 Kiriha: What do you think we should do? ちらり、と俺を見る。 Her gaze flickers over to me. 【孝平】「知らないのか？」 Kouhei: You don't know? 【孝平】「インターホンを鳴らして、先生に怒られる」 Kouhei: We're supposed to call to the teachers with the intercom, but they'll be mad at us. 【桐葉】「ふう・」 Kiriha: *sigh* 【孝平】「もしくは、知り合いに裏手の非常扉を開けてもらうんだ」 Kouhei: But, there's always having a friend open the back door for you. そう言って、携帯を取り出した。 Saying that, I pull out my cell. 司の番号を探す。 I flip through the auto-dial for Tsukasa's number. 【桐葉】「裏手ね」 Kiriha: The back door, huh. クールに言って、歩き出す。 Saying that cooly, she starts walking. あんな裏道を知ってるのに、寮への入り方を知らないなんて。 I'm surprised a deliquent like her doesn't know about that kind of sneaky trick to get in after hours. いつもは、どうしているんだろうか。 Maybe she doesn't have friends to open it for her? 俺に教えたくない入り方でもあるのかな。 In any event, I probably shouldn't have taught her. Category:ChuuTranslations Category:ChuuTranslations